Shizune's Special Day
by superfish01
Summary: Shizune wants some alone time with Naruto on his 18th birthday, so she sets about using everyone's greatest weaknesses against them to achieve her goal. Naru/Shiz


**Shizune's Special Day**

OK…I'm sick, stuck at home and very bored…so I wrote this in a couple of hours.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

***********************************************************************************************************

It was a peaceful morning in the hidden leaf village. Everything seemed normal about this morning and just so…perfect. The grass was glistening with dew; the birds were singing their morning songs in the trees and the distant cries of 'flames of youth' could be heard across the village.

Shizune woke slowly to the glorious morning. She stretched herself out and looked at the calendar. It was October the 10th, Naruto's 16th birthday. She remembered the promise that she had made to herself five days ago.

'_Today is the day that I confess my feelings to Naruto-kun.'_ She thought to herself as a blush graced her beautiful face.

She had put so much effort into organising this day for the five day. She thought back to all the work she had done and reminisced about all the fun that she had preparing for this day.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Five days ago**

'_If I am to confess to Naruto on his birthday, then I must prepare. Nobody can intrude on us that day.'_

And so Shizune set out to identify all the people that could possibly interrupt such an important event. After several hours of pondering, scratching her head and thinking, she finally had her list.

"Well this should be everyone." She thought out aloud. She reread her list aloud. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi. A fairly good list, but it still seems too short."

As she was sitting, she heard a conversation between Kurenai and Anko.

"You know, I haven't had any good blood recently. Nothing ever compares to the blood of that blond gaki from the chuunin exams all those years ago. His blood was so sweet."

This piqued Shizune's interest.

'_Blond gaki? Naru-kun took the exams a few years ago.'_

Not being a person to leave anything to chance (unlike her sensei; who had the worst luck in history and a gambling addiction – all in all a bad combo) Shizune immediately added Anko of the list of people to keep out of the way for her special day.

As she looked further down the list her eyes came to rest on the name of the person that she would have to use great caution around. This person was so dangerous and had such potential to ruin the day that her name was suitably marked on her list; a skull and cross bones on either side of one name stood out above all others.

The name…Hinata Hyuuga. She would be difficult to get rid of, but for the sake of her love she would do whatever it took.

'_I know everybody's weakness, I can use their weaknesses against them, but how do I use her weakness against her to keep her away when he will be with me?'_

Shizune stopped thinking about how to knock off Hinata for the time being, she had other things to organise. Her first stop was the Hokage's office.

***********************************************************************************************************

Tsunade-sama, I have a new report here that states that morale is low among the kunoichi of Konoha. Something needs to be done I order to boost their morale.

Tsunade looked at her assistant utterly confused. She had an empty bottle of sake on the desk and was currently sleeping off the effects when Shizune walked in and roused her from her slumber, throwing a heavy textbook at the person who had disturbed her.

"You're not going to chew me out for slacking off?" Tsunade asked very cautiously.

"Err…well…that is…"Shizune struggled to find a reasonable excuse after acting so very out of character and not chastising her. Then it hit her.

"This is all about boosting kunoichi morale…seeing as you are a kunoichi, I don't need to tell you off."

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief; she may be the Hokage, but Shizune was a force to be reckoned with when trying to get her way.

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?"

"I was thinking a free day for kunoichi to the hot springs might do the trick. Normally we are on missions so we don't get a chance to just chat and socialise."

Tsunade thought about it for a moment before making the executive decision.

"Approved; great work Shizune. It's strange though; I don't ever remember asking for such an inquisition to be made."

"Err…must have been one of your drunken rambles that I took seriously." Shizune was sweating bullets.

"Oh, well at least it was worth it." Shizune just sweat dropped.

'_Is she serious? How can a kage be that gullible? Oh well, works better for me.'_

"Before I forget it has to be on the 10th of October"

"But that's…"

"10th of October or not at all" Shizune said rather sternly, as though talking to a 5 year old.

"Yes, ma'am." Tsunade replied rather meekly.

'_It's done. Jiraiya is taken care of. As soon as he hears of this he will spend the whole day at the hot springs.'_

It was late in the day and Shizune was somewhat tired from all of her planning of Naruto's birthday…or perhaps it was all the scheming involved in getting rid of other people. Either way it was damn exhausting.

***********************************************************************************************************

**October the 8****th**

Another beautiful day in Konoha and Shizune was up with the earliest calls of 'power of youth'.

'_Another day to spend plotting…ahem…planning Naru-kun's birthday.'_

'_Who should I see to next? It's only 6 days until his birthday. I know; I will buy supplies for the big day. That way there will be no mistakes.'_

And so it was, the ever diligent Shizune never showed up at the Hokage's office for her daily duties of waking up her master and forcing copious amounts of paperwork upon her boss.

Her first stop was to the local alcohol shop. Once there she bought all of the sake that she could afford. Satisfied with her purchase, she stored the amount of alcohol, enough to down an elephant, inside a sealing scroll.

'_Well, that's one ticked off the list. Now what else do I need? Oh, of course!'_

A short while later we find Shizune looking though the market areas. She was looking for some very specific items. The first was pocky, a wondrous treat of a biscuit covered in a layer of chocolate. The second thing that she needed was 5 kg of tomatoes. It was probably over kill, but for what she had planned it was always best to err on the side of caution.

'_Well this takes care of two more. I can only hope that everybody else is as gullible as Tsunade–sama was. If not all this wonderful scheming…ahem…strategising will be for nothing'_ she thought to herself.

'_I think I'll just drop these at home for now.'_

While making the journey home she saw the object of her affections walking in the general direction of Ichiraku's, Naruto's favourite ramen stand.

"Naruto-kun!" She called out to him.

"Oh! Hi Shizune-ne…hi Shizune-chan."

'_Phew! Almost slipped up there. The last time I called Shizune 'neechan' she blew a vein. She grilled me for ages and said that I had to use chan and not call her my sister; what was with that anyway?' _Naruto thought, thanking his lucky stars that he had saved himself a massive berating.

"So Naruto, I was wondering what you were doing on your birthday?"

"I…" Naruto tried, getting cut off before he could get a second word out.

"Nothing? Good, then how 'bout I cook dinner for you at my place?"

"I…" again he was cut off before he could finish.

"No objections? Great, I'll pick you up from your place around seven."

From the shadows a certain lavender eyed, indigo haired individual was watching; her face aghast with horror at the proceedings. Hinata Hyuuga had admired Naruto for so long, and now on his eighteenth birthday she was finally ready to confess her feelings. Before she had even realised that she was out of her hiding spot, she was face to face with both Naruto and Shizune.

As soon as she was out of her hiding place, she realised that she had no plan, and was too shy to do anything.

"Naru…" Hinata started.

"Ow!" Shizune exclaimed, more than a little exaggerated as she was trying to divert Naruto's attention back to herself after Hinata's sudden appearance.

"Shizune-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked genuinely worried for the brunette, all the while missing the ham that seemed to be attached to Shizune's performance.

"Naruto-kun, I appear to have hurt my leg and I think I need to take the weight off of it."

"Say no more." Naruto exclaimed, picking up the kunoichi bridal style, "I'll carry you to Ichiraku's; then you can rest your foot while I get a meal!" Naruto cheered.

Shizune gave Hinata a very smug look as she cradled into Naruto's chest as he whisked her away.

"Talk to you later Hinata-chan" Naruto called back over his shoulder to Hinata.

'_Hinata-_chan?_' _Hinata was so thrilled with the term of familiarity that she fainted on the spot.

***********************************************************************************************************

At the ramen stand Naruto carefully set Shizune down, shocking almost everybody that he could be that gentle.

"Yo, Old Man, I'll have 2 pork, 2 beef, 3 shrimp and 2 miso ramen."

"Coming right up."

"Naruto, what would you like me to cook on your birthday?" Shizune asked, continuing their conversation from earlier

"I…"

"No worries, ramen it is." Shizune continued in a very commanding voice

Naruto's eyes went misty at the thought.

"You'd cook me ramen?"

'_I'd do that and so much more, my dear Naru-kun.'_

"ALRIGHT! RAMEN'S here." Everybody was expecting him to immediately start eating. What nobody expected was for him to push one of shrimp bowls in front of Shizune.

"I took the trouble. You have eaten with me here so often that by now that I know your favourite flavour."

She looked at him rather fondly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ayame, as she recalled the Hyuuga girl that was infatuated with Naruto as well.

'_Well this is interesting. Two women going for my otouto. Wonder how this is gonna end.' _She thought with a grin, not that she let anything other than that show that she had caught on.

Before long, they had decided to go their separate ways. It was getting later into the afternoon. Shizune thought she had to do at least some of the work she had missed today and Naruto decided to get in a last spot of training before turning in for the night.

***********************************************************************************************************

Waking up the next morning, Shizune realised that she only had one day left before it was Naruto's birthday. She would have to work fast.

Once again, she missed her day at the office, but she didn't care, she had bigger fish to fry.

She made sure that she had all of the equipment ready for her grand plan.

She was a blur of furious activity both within and outside of the city's walls.

She had dashed into the Hokage's office at some point; but only to further her plan. Even then, she did so with such speed and gusto, that when news of Shizune's speed had reached the ears of one green clad jounin and his star pupil, all that could be seen around the village was a dust cloud as they strived to achieve such 'youthful' speeds.

***********************************************************************************************************

The big day was finally here. All of Shizune's carefully laid out plans would now come to fruition.

Tsunade had awoken expecting yet another dull day at the office, but was thrown for a loop when she walked into her office and saw a pachinko machine right in the middle of the office. She looked on like a doe caught in head lights, so magnificent was the sight. Then she took a whiff of the air and smelled the beautiful scent of sake permeating the air.

"Hey, there! If you're trying to attract my attention, well you've certainly got it." Tsunade said almost sensuously to the pachinko machine.

"What, was that? Give you a try? I really shouldn't…what if Shizune catches us? Alright just the one." Tsunade caved in while massaging the pachinko balls. She slotted one in and her face was wrought in ecstasy at the sound.

"Ok maybe one more," before picking up another ball, "Ok this is my last one," and it just continued from there "No this is definitely my last one…"

That was until she tried the sake.

"You know? If I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to get me drunk." Tsunade said still addressing the pachinko machine with a slight alcohol induced slur after downing the bottle in one. "Well, I'm sorry to say that it's going to take a lot more than that for you to make me that kind of woman." Right at that moment, sake; in amounts enough to kill an elephant, materialised in the room.

Tsunade was completely oblivious to the world that day

***********************************************************************************************************

**Others all around Konoha found themselves in a similar situation.**

Kakashi had woken up to find a trail of Icha Icha leading out of his house and all around the village. It had started out as just some of the more common back issues, but as his search progressed, he started finding more and more copies that were near impossible to find. Granted he already had every copy of every of Icha Icha series, he could still sell these ones off for a very nice profit.

As he continued his search, he rounded a corner to see a dead end. At the end of this dead end was the sacred…a golden issue of Icha Icha. Just as he was about to jauntily traipse the ally way he saw the danger…the book was guarded by some of the best known security methods in the Kakashi-verse.

Before him stood an elderly woman waiting to cross the road, now he could have just assumed that the woman had lost her marbles as she was looking left and right through a deserted alleyway for a safe moment to cross, but that wouldn't be the chivalrous thing to do.

Then as he looked further down the track, a roof was covering the alleyway, where the roof started he could see a black cat sitting in the middle of the alleyway facing one wall, at its back was an open ladder that reached all the way up to the roof.

Down towards the end of the corridor, where there was finally cover, it appeared to be raining indoors. Nearby there was an umbrella, still under the cover, but not in the rain.

"Very ingenious, my arch enemy; making me decide which lot of bad luck to take" He referred to the person that had put him into this situation as his archenemy, though he had no idea who they were himself. For many, the obstacles were harmless, but to Kakashi it was an issue of life or death. No sane ninja would intentionally bring bad luck upon himself.

So he set out his plan, he made a shadow clone to help with the old lady crossing the empty alleyway of which the clone did an admirable job. He came to the cat and took out the bells he used for his bell test to distract the cat to change where it was sitting. Itworked; Kakashi was mentally congratulation himself for his ingenuity.

He was almost home free, all he had to do was grab the umbrella, walk out of the undercover area, past the distracted cat, open the umbrella and then back through again and the Ultra Rare Icha Icha would be his. Just as his hand grasped the umbrella, a mirror slid into place blocking his access to the part of the alley way that wasn't undercover. He was faced with a dilemma, open the umbrella indoors and get that lot of bad luck, or break the mirror and get the umbrella open, but take seven years of bad luck.

Kakashi was distraught, he opted to just sit in the dry area of the corridor and wait for someone to notice a giant mirror in the way of the corridor and rescue him.

As Kakashi sat down on the ground, he noticed the title the title for the street…'Life Road'.

"Why Kami? WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Kakashi called to the heavens.

Sadly for Kakashi, people had noticed the mirror, but it was actually one-way glass, and the crowd gathering on the other side was revelling in the humour of Kakashi's predicament.

***********************************************************************************************************

Anko was having the time of her life. It was kunoichi free day at the hot spring, but that wasn't even the icing on the cake. No…not by any means. It seems that Kami must have heard her complaints about a lack of blood and as it happened and decided to answer her prayers, because Shizune had offered her some blood pudding. The blood pudding she was offered was not any ordinary pudding either...oh no no no. It was pudding made out of the blond Gaki's sweet blood. All she had to do to get such a tasty morsel was to sit here in the women's bathing area, in nothing but her birthday suit, and not ask a single question about any sound that she might hear, and hear questionable sounds she did.

On the other side of the fence blocking the view between bathing areas was Jiraiya, scribbling furiously, the most lecherous look he had ever worn adorning his face, his perverted laughter barely concealed. It seemed that featuring Anko in one of his books had always been a goal of Jiraiya, but she had always found him and torn up his notes. This time she seemed to notice, but didn't move against him.

Anko would wait all day for her blood pudding with extra special ingredients and Jiraiya wouldn't move from his position, viewing not only Anko but many of the other more than glamorous kunoichi that were taking advantage of the free baths.

***********************************************************************************************************

Outside of Konoha two Uchihas were responding to a hostage notice that they had received throughout the week.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sasuke-sama, there is a letter here for you." Karin called to Sasuke._

"_A letter? Who writes to me? If it's that damn library telling me to return that book that I _already _returned I'm gonna go chidori on their asses." Sasuke growled._

"_Library? What'd ya go to a place like that for?" Suigetsu asked._

"_I was looking for 'Killing Itachi for Idiots' but somehow wound up with 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'." Sasuke replied._

_Everybody just stared at Sasuke, and they stared, and then they stared some more before Suigetsu burst out laughing._

"_Just read the note." Sasuke ordered, slightly flustered._

'Uchiha, if you wish to save that which you cherish above all else in this life, then meet me at the Valley of the End, with the provided pocky.' Sure enough, below the note there was a storage seal, once released pocky magically appeared.

_Elsewhere, at the Akatsuki base, Tobi was going through the Akatsuki mail._

"_Bill, bill, job application, bill, marriage proposal to Zetsu, bill, bill, death threat, bill, fan mail, bill." He reeled off looking at each envelope briefly._

"_Hey a letter for Itachi-san." The eccentric man called out to the rest._

_Itachi just walked over snatched the letter and read._

'Uchiha, if you wish to save that which you cherish above all else in this life, then meet me at the Valley of the End with the provided tomatoes.' Similar to Sasuke's letter, there was 5 kilograms of tomatoes sealed within

_Simultaneously, both Uchiha's had the same thought after reading the note._

"_No...it's not possible, they couldn't mean..."_

_He immediately left, opting to go solo for this._

_  
_***********************************************************************************************************

**At the Valley of the End**

"I'm here; now give me back what is mine." Sasuke called out, his voice echoing through the valley.

"You will not get your tomatoes until you have returned what is mine, _Sasuke!_" Itachi replied, the venom in his voice apparent when he said his brother's name.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed before believing he had a solution.

"You leave the tomatoes there; I'll leave the pocky here. Then on the count of three well each get our precious." Sasuke smirked, he had an ingenious plan.

Itachi smirked at his brother's suggestion; he had an ingenious plan.

"Agreed!" Itachi called back, placing the tomatoes on the ground, Sasuke following suit; nesting the pocky in a tree branch.

"ONE..." Itachi called.

"TWO..." Sasuke continued.

"THREE!!!" Both males cried moving as they called the final number.

Having each retrieved their precious they turned to each other.

"You have been foolish brother, and far too trusting." Itachi said to Sasuke, looking rather smug as he held a single tomato that he had removed from the bag. Sasuke returned the look as he held up a single stick of pocky that he had retained in case of such an event.

"So, a Mexican standoff." Sasuke said as he surveyed the situation.

"Apparently so." Itachi replied, though neither one of them knowing where in the hell Mexico was.

Then Itachi made his move, his had contracted against the firm flesh of the tomato.

"Don't do it...or I'll drop the pocky stick." Sasuke warned.

Itachi seemed to consider his options, before he crushed the fruit, sending its juices everywhere.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he let go of the stick and race after the juice, hoping to get at least some before it all hit the ground.

Itachi saw Sasuke let go of the stick, he raced in to save his precious. He saw the pocky falling as though it were in slow motion, and indeed it were, his Sharingan making every second of this all the more clear.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke cried out in anguish. If one were to look at his eyes they would see the tomoe of his Sharingan taking on an all new form, and thus, we have the story of how Sasuke managed to attain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Back in Konoha**

Hinata had been trying to find Naruto all day; she had just about given up hope when she happened across him in one of the training grounds. Seeing him she did the first thing that came naturally to her...blushing, swooning and hiding behind a tree, viewing from afar.

From her private viewing point, Hinata could also hear Naruto's random ramblings.

"DATTEBAYO…RAMEN…I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE" Were the things that could be heard from the blonde's mouth. Hinata giggled at his antics before she heard the last thing he said.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

'Eeep…he called me Hinata-_chan.'_ That was all the excitement Hinata could take and she promptly fainted.

When Hinata recovered from her fainting spell, she was still pleasantly surprised to see Naruto there and still spouting random crap; then he said it again.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata fainted and the whole process started over again.

If Hinata had been a braver person she might have gone out and talked to Naruto, but Hinata was not a braver person and so she stayed there for as long as Naruto did. If Hinata had been a braver person she would have also discovered, upon talking to Naruto, that he was nothing more than a cardboard cut out with a tape set to loop attached.

Shizune watched from her own secret spot (two trees behind Hinata) congratulating her on such a masterful plan. She said a quick apology to Hinata for being so cruel in her head, but then again...

"All's fair in love and war." Shizune whispered to herself.

***********************************************************************************************************

Shizune made a round trip to Naruto's house he was already ready to leave. The pair embarked on a leisurely stroll through Konoha, unhindered by any who would interrupt such a lovely occasion.

The eventually made it around to Shizune's apartment where they sat down on a couch and continued talking and laughing.

"So, should we eat?" Shizune offered as she looked at the time.

"Sure why not." Naruto replied, getting eager, remembering that Shizune had offered to cook him ramen.

Shizune lead him to a table, putting her hand down and letting a small amount of chakra out. A large amount of food popped into view along with some sake; apparently she had cooked before hand and sealed it onto the table, ready to eat.

Naruto took a seat at the table, Shizune sitting right beside him; Naruto blushed at the action, unaware if Shizune was aware of what she had done herself. Shizune was more than aware, sitting contentedly beside her blond companion.

'Now this is the way it's supposed to be.' She thought happily.

The meal progressed rather pleasantly, both enjoying the meal and the company, neither getting drunk from the sake. By the end of the meal Shizune was leaning lightly against Naruto.

As Shizune was laughing at something Naruto had said, the blond actually took a moment to look at his company for the evening.

'She really is beautiful. I'm glad Shizune did this for me.' Naruto thought, very much at peace with the world.

Shizune had calmed down from her laughing and was still leaning on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Shizune started out tentatively.

"Hai, Shizune-chan?" Naruto replied softly, waiting for her to continue.

"I have a confession to make." She said quite seriously as she moved away from him to look directly at him.

As she looked at him she almost had her breath taken away from her as she starred into his exquisite eyes, but she forced herself to continue.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember how I made you stop calling me _neechan_?" She asked, not sure how to get started. He simply nodded and allowed her to continue.

"Well I did that because a while ago, maybe a few years ago, I stopped seeing you as my otouto." Shizune tried to explain.

"I started seeing you as a man, a man that I had eventually fallen in love with." Shizune said with her eyes looking at the ground; she couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes right now. If she had looked she might have melted at the soft look of compassion adorning his face.

"Shi…" Naruto started, he was stopped by Shizune holding her hand up, if she didn't get all of this out in one, she would never again find the courage.

"I started to get you to call em Shizune-_chan_ because I knew that brothers weren't supposed to love their sisters, not like that, anyway. So I hope that by calling me Shizune-chan you might see me in a way other than as a sister…as a woman." She said still looking at the ground.

She was expecting him to laugh, she was expecting his to say something, what she didn't expect was for him to envelope her in a warm hug. That was it for her, the last of her defences gone; she shed silent tears into his chest.

"Shizune-chan." Naruto said, the intensity surprising Shizune out of her tears.

All of a sudden, Shizune felt a pull on her body.

'Shunshin.' Shizune thought.

When everything came back into focus she noticed that they were high up, they had a beautiful view of the city below as it celebrated the Yondaime's festival.

"Shizune-chan, please; I never want to see you cry because of me again." Naruto told her. She looked at him, not sure where he was heading with this.

"If seeing you as a woman is what it takes to never see cry because of me again, then…I'll gladly do it." Naruto said, his heart almost breaking as he thought of the pain he had unintentionally brought the woman in his arms.

Shizune stopped breathing for a second; surely he couldn't have meant that, it was the equivalent to him accepting her feelings. She looked up into his eyes; she saw the fierce passion returned her in his eyes that returned her look.

"I promise you I won't hurt you again." Naruto said solemnly.

Their faces were getting closer; she could feel his warm breath on her lips, then their lips touched. They shared an innocent kiss; a quick peck before separating. Before either had realised it they were pulling one another in for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Just as their lips met for the second time the first fireworks for the evening erupted, lighting up the night sky, though neither one payed any real attention.

When they had to separate for air they turned to watch the fireworks, holding hands as they appreciated the show.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Two Years Later**

Naruto stood above an adoring crowd in the Hokage's robes as Tsunade announced him as the Rokudaime Hokage, his fiancé Shizune standing near him as she watched the ceremony. She was joined by various other dignitaries including Koyuki of Spring country, Haruka from the land of vegetables and Naruto's own sensei, Jiraiya.

"I present to you, your Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto!" Tsunade called out for the world to hear, handing Naruto the Hokage's hat saw she did.

Naruto stepped forward to address the crowd. Below he could see many familiar face, the rest of the rookie 9, including Sasuke, who had been pardoned after presenting documents linking Danzo to Orochimaru. All if team Gai, was present, Kurenai and her son Saru as well as her long time friend Anko Mitarashi. Iruka and Kakashi could be seen below; the smug look on their faces seemed to say 'I taught a Hokage'.

***********************************************************************************************************

**6 Months later**

It was the day of Naruto and Shizune's wedding, Shizune was flustered, Naruto was freaked and Kakashi was late as usual.

Despite all the stress organising the ceremony had caused Shizune, she still loved the day, looking amazing in her white gown. Naruto had to be reminded that they were there to get married after two minutes of not being able to look away from his bride.

Sasuke was the best man while, Jiraiya had given the bride away as he was the closest thing that either one of them had to a father. Hinata had been asked to be the maid of honour, Shizune recognising that she had taken away from Hinata the man she loved more than life itself.

Tsunade had the biggest grin on her face as she performed the vows, whispering in to Naruto's ear 'Make sure you use a privacy seal tonight' tight after she had pronounced them man and wife, Naruto sporting a blush at the implication.

The attendees were strictly kept to friends of the newly-wed couple, the dancing afterwards enjoyed by all, though some were forced to look away when Anko started doing rather more suggestive moves with Genma on the dance floor.

The day went down in both Naruto and Shizune's minds as one of their happiest memories.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Four years later**

Two girls raced through the Hokage tower, rushing up to the highest office in the building. They blasted through the doors and wrapped around their father who was reading through a scroll.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" They both cheered as they gave the blond Hokage a giant hug.

The blond hair, brown eyed girl of the duo let go first, closely followed by her sibling, who had brown hair and blue eyes as both girls started recounting their day to their father.

"…and then Ero-jisan appeared, and then Oba-chan told him to go away and not to corrupt us and then he said something that we didn't hear and then Oba-chan punched him and he went flying." The girls said all in one breath.

"So much for coming in quietly." Their mother groused.

"Zune-chan!" Naruto greeted with warmth as his wife walked in, heavily pregnant with his third child.

"How was your day?" Shizune asked.

"Not too bad, slightly weird though. Before she, left Tsunade told warned me about a phantom pachinko machine that appears with sake sometime within the fifth year of being in office. Then when Anko came in to get her mission she was complaining about not getting some pudding of some sort." Naruto recounted, Shizune was by now getting slightly nervous.

Then there was Ero-sennin, who after a few years of not publishing, has decided to publish one last book; it's weird, the way he was acting it was as though he had gotten every kunoichi to pose for him or something. Then when I asked Sasuke if he and Sakura wanted to come by for dinner sometime, he made it quite clear that they wouldn't come unless we promised to use any tomatoes in the food." Shizune was really sweating bullets now.

"And finally there was a Kakashi that was vehemently protesting the expansion of the dead end ally way Life Roa…mmph" Naruto tried to continue but was cut off as he became occupied with his wife's lips pressing against his own, not that he was complaining.

As the wife desperately tried to distract her husband from all her mischief the day she first confessed to him she could hear her twins hollering in disgust.

"EWWW….Mummy…Daddy…that's GROSS!" they called in unison.

***********************************************************************************************************

**End**

Could you tell I was struggling for material after the first two sentences? That's what happens when you're at home, not allowed to move further than the hallway and have _absolutely_ nothing better to do.

I really need to count sheep when I get bored rather than writing bad fan fiction.


End file.
